Black and White Reign of the Angel
by XCyrus the angel of deathX
Summary: when he arises darkness will reign supreme and blood will spill like so many rivers... Rated M for later content
1. Open the eyes

_Reign of the Angel_

_Prolouge_

The world was dark and cold nothing but black and white through his eyes, he was nothing… he was space… he was… incomplete… even now floating in the many eons of what could have been he just… was. But… he knew that soon so very soon… all of this… nothing would end and his horror would be unleashed upon the lands raping and destroying as it went, he would become pain… he would become misery… he would the nightmares of mortal dreams… he would become… evil… purest evil to the darkest depths of his hellfire consumed soul.

So he waited and plotted, dreamt of all the bloodshed and war he would spread, sometimes he would dream of a great army pillaging the lands and strengthening his stores, other times he would dream of a horde of demons killing and burning all across their paths all for their twisted god and even some times he would dream of another goddess… another goddess and her sister… then… another god… together this band would bring eternal darkness… and then… he would wake up… he wake and plot… then sleep once more.

But now… floating about his empty space… it came… the moment his black heart yearned for so much, the very second upon hearing it his twisted mind overcame his 'body' with joy… the Angel… was ready to rise.

----

The priestess thrust her hands into the air once more, the smell of mead, bread, and mutton was heavy in the air, along with the smell and sounds of the burning fires that surrounded her scantly clad body. The temple room around her was demonic in appearance, red and ebony was everywhere, the ceiling was ebony with red spikes jutting from them making the ceiling look more like some giant trap. The fire laid in metal spiders attached to the walls, some held in the hands of dark statues all carrying a scornful and hatred filled look. The floors red and black were marble, smooth and perfect such events as the one that consumed them currently. The Ceremony was opened, the ceremony to bring THEIR god to them, their ticket to power… moving more quickly and dancing about more erotically to stimulate the pure essence of this disgusting creature. She whisked a goblet off a table laughing about as her fellow priests and priestesses danced about and made love right on the floor, she tipped all of the bloody contents of the goblet down her throat feeling the crimson liquid splash down her throat sent her to almost orgasmic joy.

A priest moved behind her his hands tracing down her body to her thighs, to her stomach, edging closer to her more womanly sections of her body. She grinned in a evil lust hands locking around his moving them for him. She wanted this to happen to herself, she wanted to feel the male, her god wanted Death, he wanted blood, he wanted Sexual pleasure, he wanted Darkness.

Across the room slaves tied to poles, some lit slowly burning the flesh off the still screaming human, others hunks of flesh torn out of their bodies, their eyes still open and mouth still agape, other stood afraid, afraid and helpless awaiting their fate at the hands of these satanic cultists. One averted her widened eyes to the center of the room the very demonic thing they danced around, the portal in which… HE would arise from. The slave wasn't quite sure who… HE was but she wasn't sure she WANTED to find out, what kind of force could turn humans into… into… THIS would have no place in her head.

The Head priestess Tanya Lavern stood in her place her two royal guards standing next to her both dressed in demonic ebony armor carrying double edged spears that could tear through steal and bone with no problem. A long blood red scarf ran from their necks with the cult symbol on it. Tanya herself was dressed in little more then a black tight one piece, two shoulder blade type armor pieces edged with small rubies completed her clothing along with the long red cape that attached itself to the one piece's back, like the scarf's the cape had the symbol embedded on it as well.

Her own body was nothing to diss, perfectly sculpted and toned, her breasts possessed a unnaturally beautiful touch about them and her thighs and legs were quite generous designed for luring a male into her and catching him like a helpless male spider to a more superior more lustful female spider. She grinned her sea green eyes scanning the various followers of her dark god, the one she hoped to see, hoped to raise, hoped to see, smell, taste, to touch this god to feel him in all of his darkened glory and bloody elegance.

Her body quivered with anxious, it was soon now… soon she could feel it… she cast a glance over at the portal in the middle of the room, the one that would bring HIM into this world, the portal itself looked like a giant metal, demonic spider overturned and grasping a orb. The orb glowed a darker blue, but showed serious tinges of red, Tayna grinned at the redness… red meant how much time was left soon the entire orb would be filled and his elegance would step into the world of mortals.

Soon… so very soon…

----

_There's chapter one oh and if you really want INTO this story listen to these songs while reading._

_The Blister Exists by Slipknot_

_Ich Will by Rammstein_

_R&R if you will please, short I know but please this is my newest and as of now only B&W fic on the site._

_Next Chapter, the evil god is brought to this world and his dreams are made a cold and hard reality, but who were these gods and goddess his dreams described? We'll have to see won't we?_


	2. The Angel is here

Riegn of the Angel

Ch 2

He could feel it… these creatures… these mortals summoning him… summoning HIM. Mortal men and women… how they never ceased to amaze him, blindly looking for leadership and a purpose, But… he would come… yes he would come and show them his way, like primal animals he would lead their pack… yes this would do… this would do very well… soon his appetite for destruction, his lust for blood, his anger towards all things holy and good, his fetish for pain and misery… yes soon… soon it would be his.

---

A priestess moaned as she felt the priest pump himself into her again holding her close as he groaned releasing his seed deep into her belly, the celebration was still in play, the orb… almost full of blood red smoke. Tanya crossed her legs on the throne she now sat on, her two royal guards standing next to her ever on the constant look out hands gripping their spears ready to pounce on anything that meant harm to their mistress. She narrowed her eyes at the few slaves left remaining tied to their poles afraid, weak, shaking, they'd be the first… the first to feed her new god.

She smiled looking back at her followers dancing about, loving each other, drinking the black blood their soldiers had taken from the weak. It was all so perfect, so serene almost like a dream. She inhaled the scent of all the carnage, of all the blood, of all the fires, of the sex. She let another grin loose and closed her eyes, she could see him now… tall… dark… foreboding and evil. He take her and her people and bring them to the world's seat of power.

He'd give them the power to crush their foes, he'd take her… yes he'd take HER, he'd crush everyone else, he'd break bones, feast of mortal blood, bathe in their misery and fear, consume their souls and infest their hearts with his grace. But… but what would he look like, a small frown caressed her perfect pale face. Would he look human? What about demonic… maybe he'd be a great beast, hulking and rippling with muscle and ferocity.

Maybe… a slender and handsome demon… with ebony skin and razor like claws attached to long sinister fingers… maybe he'd have a tail… what if he was a dragon? She grinned as her imagination ran wild, what would he think them though. How would he react to humans? The texts described him as a hugely powerful and insidious creature but never detailed his previous (if any) followers.

A slight fear gripped her, what if he just killed them all and moved on, he couldn't he was brought to them he was their savoir… he… he had to lead them. Yes… yes there was no mistake, she reassured herself, she had read all the texts on this god, she had taken a classes on raising gods for short periods to converse with them, she had spoken with the mistress of pain, suffering and rape, the Father of dread, violence and killing. She knew it… she just knew that he… her new god would strengthen them, feed them his darkness and bring them to a new age, the age of eternal darkness not a soul would go without taint… it was all written down in her head yes… yes it would be just as envisioned it…

her body tingled like thousands of cold fingers caressed her sides…

Her face lit up instantly her body alight with joy and thousands of days of waiting melting away. She turned her head to the orb slowly and let a grin split across her face… it was red…

_ALL RED_

Music that had started when the party took off stopped, the dancers stopped, the love making stopped, priests and priestesses locked to each other all craned their necks to the orb waiting… waiting for something magical to happen.

Tanya stood up her guards moving up next to her giving a stone cold stare at the blood red thing. Suddenly… the room got colder… the many fires that had been lit snubbed out with a hiss, the many priests and priestesses looked around as it happened seemingly in a panic filled manner, their eyes darting every which way.

Then the orb rumbled, the smoke dissipating and a inky blackness filling it like water into a cup. The many mortals scattered about all moved away in fear or was it… anxiousness. Tanya herself couldn't keep her joy contained but kept her eyes glued to the now ebony abomination. The inky black suddenly spread out of the glass orb, tendrils snaking their way about slithering across the floor like weeds. They looked sticky and wet, like coated with a fresh paint of blood and water, and the smell… the unholy smell of flesh burning and freshly spilled blood.

Some of the inky shattered out of the top of the glass sticking to the ceiling others smashed their way out and attached themselves to pillars that laid scattered about the room. The scene looked more like a giant alien bug nest gleaming and oozing shadows.

The slaves looked with horror at the black and wet mass, what… what in hell where these people… if they WERE people doing?! A priest dislodged himself from a young priestess and smirked in a evil way, he walked slowly towards the slaves and gripped one by the arm, brandishing a knife he quickly sliced through the rope holding him in place. The slave looked towards the ebony mass then back at the priest and horror swept over him in a crashing wave.

"No… no… NO! Anything but this! Have a heart! I beg you NO!" the young man screamed as he was literally dragged over by the now grinning priest.

"You should be proud… dear little one, your life blood will strengthen our soon to be supreme god"

"YOUR INSANE, YOUR ALL INSANE!" he cried being forcefully dragged up onto his feet and slowly being pushed towards the gooey mess.

Tanya smiled at the man's screams of ploys and horror, "Rathel" she said smirking getting the priest to turn his head to her whilst still holding the struggling male.

"Yes High priestess"

"Hold him just a BIT longer… I think we all want hear him scream more", the priest grinned again at her words.

"Aye High priestess, somebody! Quickly! Get me a dagger" he said lowering his voice to sound more menacing as another priest rushed up to him holding a slender sliver dagger. The blade was tarnished looking pieces of the metal had been cut out giving the blade the look of a maw. The slave widened his eyes at the blade as the priest slid it along his shoulders letting rives of crimson run free splashing on the floor like rain.

The surrounding priests and priestesses cheered and chanted in shadowy voices, in the darkened room they looked more like demons… especially the high one… the high priestess the bitch of all bitches… the one who'd issued this horrific event. The priest jammed the dagger into one of the slave's elbows evicting a cry out of the frightened man and another ill fed cheer out of the surrounding crowd. He pulled the knife out blood trickling along the blade and falling out of the wound, the priest finally jammed the knife deep into the man's hamstring muscle causing a huge cry of pain and making the wakened and blood man fall to his knees only making the wound hurt more.

These weren't people… these were demons… people never sacrificed other people, they never drank the blood of the innocent, they never worshiped black gods, they never burned people alive and laughed at it, they never ate the cooked flesh of a human… the slave screamed once more as he felt the dagger rip out of his bleeding wound.

Tanya stood up and smiled nodding at a grinning priest who grabbed the still screaming man and quickly and roughly thrusted him into the black, wet mass. All watched as the man tumbled into the ebony mess, as he stood up and looked around eyes wide they looked like they'd bulge out, when suddenly, tentacles snaked out of the mass whipping around him tying him together and slowly pulling him into the center of the glistening void. He screamed and screamed and never ceased screaming until he was simply engulfed in what looked like black sludge and then… there was no more man… just the black mass.

The priest cautiously backed up eyes roaming over the thing until all felt the temperature in the room drop even more, he exhaled seeing his own breath in a smoky vapor. Tanya stood tall and called out to her followers her voice carrying the tone of a sadistic leader powerful and sharp like daggers, "My followers! Today our people are dragged out of the slump of the light and nestled deep into his shadows!" She waited as they all chanted and cheered, turning her sight to the THING once more.

The center began to spread out like a expanding black womb, more shadow black tentacles slithered out of the new found opening and rooted themselves deep into the ground as black vapor seeped out of the foul hole. The vapor looking more like a giant swarm of ebony insects twirled about in a large oval as If trying to hide something.

"My people! My followers! My chosen ones! Rejoice for his grace has arrived" she cried out her many sinister followers crying out to match her dominant voice. Then… out of the shadows a figure stalked forth covered in remains of the shorud he hidden in… her new god…. THEIR new god…. The new force of all evil here and now… had arrived…

Cyrus…

-----

_Sorry if some parts got off track I spent a lot of time doing this and statyed up EXTREMELY LATE, okay... now uh... I think I'm gonna get some well deserved sleep, oh yes and R&R if you will_

_Below is a small soundtrack you can use to get more into the story._

_The Bathhouse from The God of War 2 soundtrack- The party scene up to the ALL RED caption._

_The Glory of Sparta from The God of War 2 Soundtrack- The arrival of the evil_


	3. A new god

Reign of the angel chapter 3

He looked around scanning the darkened room, his entrance to the world lay behind him festering and beginning to break down like acid eating away at flesh. His ruby red eyes averted their gazes here and there taking in the forms that greeted him. 'Hmmm… small… small and frail I see…' he pondered his current position, surrounded by soft fleshed creatures that were scantly clad, he looked up towards the one sitting in the chair the two heavy ones beside her. He let a evil grin cross his ebony muzzle, the surrounding crowd all backed up splitting down the middle and letting the nightmare across to the steps that led to the soft skin in the chair.

---

Tanya had never quite seen anything like HIM in her life, her new god, the new evil, was tall… perhaps about… 7'5 or so, clad in a ebony over coat that cloaked his form however sinister it may be. The thing that stung her as unique was the fact that he was… was a wolf… a wolf standing there on upright legs and clothed, grinning at HER. Did he know who she was?

"So… you… you are Cyrus… our new god" A priest mumbled from his spot in the crowd getting the anthro to slowly and eerily towards the voice who had spoke his name.

"_What… creature called me here…_" he said in other worldly voice that seem to come from the void itself. He took his time walking up the steps looking from side to side slightly amused at the looks these FOOLS gave him.

Tanya stood to speak, but before she could get a word out the wolf snapped his head towards her with a stony set stare. "_You?" _he asked slowly moving up towards her taking his time as he advanced.

"I… I am" she answered her voice shaking a bit

"_Hmmm…." _He looked her over, skin soft like the others, no fur, eyes green, he grinned showing a set of razors for teeth, "_You?" _he laughed which sounded more like a demon killing a innocent, "_You summoned me? The angel of death, corrupter of men and women, taker of innocents?" _he laughed more.

"I… I did… and… and as the…. The law states…. You…"

"_Become your new god?" _Cyrus said stopping his laughter and pinning her to the spot with his stare, "_You idiots can't grasp the power that you all now see before you, none of you can share take a share in my darkness"_

"We… we are willing…" she was cut off by the sharp tongue of her 'god'

"_You are willing to what? Drop to your knees and grovel, build structures in my honor, suck my cock?" _he growled at her advancing towards her letting only a inch between them.

"I…" she was speechless looking up into the red eyes, the burning red eyes that carried all that hate was within them.

"_You, what" _he said slowly and carefully

"…" she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she was rooted to the spot, the eyes of her followers upon her and the evil before her.

"_Hmph… killing you would be a waste of my power…" _he held a claw to his face, "_Hmph…" _he turned around looking at all of the other disciples, their faces all the same, full of fear, afraid of his answer and power… hm, mostly his power it seemed… at least they had SOME knowledge of what now stood in front of them…

"_You want my power, you want me to save you all…" _he gave the room a 360 glance then turn to Tayna and closed the short gap he had placed his hot breath tickling her nose, "_You soft skins… are all the same" _he said in a whisper so only she heard it, _"you want my power and rule so you can make yourselves top dog, you want to be in control, you want dominance" _he lowered his face to hers his muzzle moving past her face so he whispered into her ear.

"_are you afraid little one… are you? Does your heart beat at the very proximity of me? Does your blood pound through your veins when I speak to you directly?" _he paused as he smirked, her eyes were buried into his neck_, "you want me to save you little one… you want the big bad wolf to blow all of the piggies away, heheheheh… does me being close to you excite you little soft skin?" _

Tayna whimpered some, the pure influence of him was enough to drive her wild, she had to restrain herself, she had to keep calm, "It… it…"

"_I can see you are very much a worthy race soft skin…" _he said suddenly pulling his mouth away from her ear. _"perhaps you CAN handle such a powerful energy… hmm… perhaps" _he turned around facing the crowd and smirking closing his eyes, "_oh yes… rage and hate flow very easily around her… so much evil" _he opened his eyes and cracked his neck "_Very well pitiful soft skins… your wish is granted… I will lead our new forces, and I will be the ever growing shadow of this world… now… as for war… we need to go over a little something, heheheheh…."_

----

The lone hex dove through the forest her breath high in her chest, she looked behind her, no sign of it… she skidded to a halt and panted dropping to the ground, her breast heaving and puffing. She closed her eyes and calmed herself, opening her eyes again she looked over at a tree and sighed, painfully and slowly she stood up and clambered over climbing the bark and sitting amongst the branches. She put her arms to her throat and inhaled deeply before closing her eyes again, the enemy squad had nearly caught her, she HAD to be more careful, being slain and her head put on a post for all to see wasn't high on her list.

Her slender legs shapely and soft were worn out from running, her lungs tripled themselves out taking in more air as she breathed, she could… just stay up her a while, orcs weren't that smart and she doubted that she would be seen, she wasn't badly hurt either, just a cut on her forehead and a small patch of bruises along her body. She made her mind up and relaxed her aching muscles and slept, she hoped with all of her heart that her troop found her soon, orcs were just a small problem… it was those cultist of the eternal shadow that made her nervous, they kept talking of bringing their god to this plane and rule un-challenged.

She doubted that her god, the hex's goddess would like that…

-----

_third chapter done, oh and by the way heh... the hex's will be reviealed next chapter, R&R if you will..._


End file.
